The CLock is Ticking
by clarkkentsbabygirl
Summary: Clark Kent has younger sister. When something happens will he be able to save her before it's too late? First fanfic please review.
1. unwanted news

The Clock is ticking

Disclaimer- I don't own Smallville, never did never will.

Summery- Clark has a younger sister. When something happens to her will he be able to save her in time? A/N- Clark's a sophomore and Pete doesn't know his secret. Kristen is a freshman.

Setting- season 2

1989

The day the meteors hit Smallville, was a day that changed the lives of Jonathon and Martha Kent. As well as that of their year old daughter, Kristen Marie. The Kent's had been driving home from town when something shot into the road out of nowhere. Jonathon swerved and the truck was sent flying into a nearby field. Jonathon turned his head toward his wife and daughter. "Are you two alright?" he asked

"I think so." Replied Martha. Just then Jonathon turned his head once more only to see a naked child about the age of three.

"Martha?" Then by some strange fate the toddler flipped the truck over to its proper position. Leaving the family inside baffled. Martha tightly clenched Kristen in one hand and the child in the other who was now wrapped in a blue blanket. "Honey, we can't keep him. What are we going to tell people we found him in a field."

"We didn't find him Jonathon he found us." Replied Martha as she looked down at what seemed to be a spacecraft.

Today

"Whoa Kristen, slow down. How would you like it if you were in the cows position?" questioned Jonathon as he studied his daughter's cow milking technique.

"Sorry, its just Clark promised me that if I finished my chores before dark he would let me pitch to him. I can't wait for tryouts tomorrow!" exclaimed Kristen. She loved softball it was her life. "Yes! That was my last one. Have you seen Clark?"

"I think he's in the fortress of solitude." Replied Jonathon as he watched the teen run off.

888888

"Clark! I'm done come on grab your mitt!" yelled Kristen as she ran up the steps, breathing heavily.

"Okay, I'm coming. Jeez, how far did you run, from the back pasture?" She nodded and he followed her out of the loft. Clark and Kristen took their places in the field and she threw her fist pitch.

"If I could feel that, it would have definitely stung my hand." Kristen laughed as she threw a few more. After a half and hour or so of pitching, Clark suggested she work on her batting. "I'll go easy on you." Said Clark jokingly

"Don't!" demanded Kristen as she took her stance. Clark wound up and threw a perfect strike. Kristen swung the bat, sending the ball to no mans land, a definite homerun.

"Nice hit!" replied Clark

"Oh…yeah" agreed Kristen now she was really out of breath. "Can…can we go inside I'm really tired."

"Umm… yeah you okay? You look a little pale."

"Fine just tired." She paused "Do you think I could have one of those world famous Clark Kent piggy back rides? Please!" Begged Kristen. Clark nodded and she ran and jumped on his back.

888888

" Oh my gosh! I don't even get to school this early to work at the Torch on a Saturday." Said Chloe Sullivan as she and Pete Ross climbed the bleachers and sat next to Clark.

"I'm guessing you're here to support Kristen." Said Clark

"Definitely and all the girls running around getting sweaty." Replied Pete happily.

"Pete you do know my sister's down their right?"

"Though Kristen is pretty hott, I got my sights set on Tammie Winchester." Clark and Chloe looked at each other, both being freaked out.

"Okay, Pete shut your trap! Try-outs are starting." Snapped Chloe.

After and hour and a half of try outs the coach finally chose his players "…and last but not least Kristen Kent. All girls who made it practice in ten minutes we got a game tomorrow. Everyone else better luck next year."

"I did it!" screamed Kristen as she ran up toward her brother and friends.

"Congratulations you deserve it." Said Clark

"So what are you guys up to?" asked Kristen

"We were hoping you could join us at the Talon, we were planning a meeting Lana." Explained Chloe. "But why would you have practice right after try outs?"

"Because they didn't have a coach try outs should have been a month ago. Anyways, you go without me." She went to turn back to the field. "Oh and Clark pick me up at six don't forget this time." She yelled as she walked down the bleachers.

8888888

"So more coffee anyone?" asked Lana as she grabbed her mug.

"None for me." Replied Chloe "I'm all latted out. I cannot believe I just said that." She starred at the clock above the counter "Wow it's 7:30 already."

"7:30! I forgot about Kristen." Exclaimed Clark

"Clark chill I'll drive you, how are you going to get there run?" asked Pete. Just then the phone rang Lana picked it up.

"Yeah he's here…okay…oh my…ok …I will." Lana hung the phone. "Clark that was your mom It's Kristen I guess she fainted, she's at the hospital now." Clark stood still for a moment before running out he door.

"So much for that ride" said Pete

888888

"Mom, dad! What's going on what happened?" demanded Clark as he found his parents. His dad had his arms wrapped around his mother who was crying.

"Clark you better sit down." Said Jonathon "Son, your sister…she has…she has cancer, leukemia exactly."

Clark's face was blank. "Is…is she going to be alright?"

"They won't know for sure until hey get the test results back, but most likely she'll need a bone marrow transplant." Exclaimed Martha as she wiped her eyes and hugged her son.

_**What do you think? Please let me know. It's my first story so I'd really appreciate any advice.**_


	2. bright ideas and slim chances

Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the great reviews! They are so appreciated! Well with no further ado chapter 2!

One month later

Kristen is attending one of her chemotherapy sessions, while Martha, Jonathon and Clark wait outside.

"I hate just sitting here, when there is absolutely nothing I can do." Said Clark

"Son, you can help by helping and supporting Kristen. This is huge ordeal for anyone to go through. She needs our support now more than ever." Explained Jonathon

"It's still not fair." Retorted the teen "Why should she have to waste away her life in a hospital? Why should she have to stop playing softball? Why should her hair have to fall out? This is not fair. Kristen did nothing to deserve this! I can't even remember a time when she was sick."

"Clark, we know. Things like this just happen, nobody asks for something like this." Replied Martha

"Son, you have a habit of blaming yourself for things that are out of your control. You wouldn't happen to be doing that would you?" asked Jonathon. Clark conveniently looked away.

"Maybe there is something I can do." As soon as he said that Clark disappeared out of the hospital.

888888

Clark ran into the Talon, finding just what he was looking for. Lana, Chloe, and Pete he had a plan and he needed them in order to do it. "Clark, I haven't seen you around lately. How's Kristen doing?" asked Lana politely as she poured a customer a latte.

"Fine, um Lana can you take a break I have something I wanna run by you." She nodded

"Ashleigh! I'm taking five!" yelled Lana to the back room as she took off her apron. She followed Clark to the table were Chloe and Pete were seated.

"Okay, Clark so what is this plan you speak of?" asked Chloe curiously.

"Well I think I might heave thought of a way to help Kristen." He explained, "What if we got everyone or almost everyone in town to get tested to see if they are a match for Kristen's bone marrow transplant."

"Like a blood drive but for bone marrow?" asked Chloe intrigued

"Kind of but yeah." Replied Clark

"I think it's a great idea." Exclaimed Lana happily.

"Yeah, Clark I think you might have done something smart for once in your life." Joked Pete

"Oh and I can write up an advertisement in the Torch." Said Chloe happily.

888888

"Clark this is such a success we are so proud of you!" said Martha happily as she hugged her son.

" Yeah, I only wish I could be a match." Replied Clark

"We know you but that just can't happen." Stated Jonathon

"Hey Clark." He turned around to see Chloe and Lana.

"We just got done hopefully somebody here can help put Kristen." Said Lana

"Yeah…have you seen Pete?"

"I think he might be in there now actually." Said Chloe pointing to the room where they we administering the tests. "So has our needle phobic friend gone in yet?"

"Umm…I uhh…was just waiting my turn." Replied Clark

"Well we gotta go but see ya later." Said Lana as she and Chloe waved good-bye.

"Clark Kent?" Clark turned around only to see a doctor. "Could you please tell me where your parents are?" Clark nodded and led the doctor to where Martha and Jonathon were seated.

"We got some more of your daughter's tests back and she has very high white blood cell count. This could possibly have been caused by meteors, so in order for her to get a donor, the donor must match but have a high blood cell count caused by well meteors."

"So your saying its pretty much impossible for Kristen to get her transplant." Spat Clark quickly

"Well the chances are very slim. I am sorry." With that the doctor walked away. Martha began crying again and hugged her husband.

"Now this really is all my fault. If it weren't for the meteor shower, who knows might not have happened." Said Clark

"Clark, don't ever think that. None of this is your fault. You can't blame yourself." Explained Jonathon

Hope you like it! Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames! Thanks again for all the great reviews!


	3. quiet talks

Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! **Waffle Ninja-** yes Kristen is younger but Clark is the second child, because they found him when he was three and Kristen was only one. Enjoy!

Clark is sitting in his loft trying to study. But his mind keeps wondering, it keeps thinking about something else, something much more important. "Clark."

"Kristen what are you doing up here. Shouldn't you be…resting?" Clark looked at his sister she looked pale and sickly. She had what was left of her hair hidden under her Smallville Crows baseball cap.

"I am so sick of resting. It's all I do anymore." Joked Kristen "Besides I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I know that you are blaming yourself for this and I want you to stop. This is something that just happened you had no control over it." She paused. "Clark, I'm sick and I may not get better and I don't want you to think that this happened because of you. So stop blaming yourself, okay?"

"Okay." He replied, "I just don't understand how you can be so calm about all of this."

"Well I have had a lot of time to think about it. And I realized that I just need to make the best out of the scenario that has been placed before me, even if it's not the scenario that I wanted."

"You know some people think I'm a hero, but I got nothing compared to you." Kristen leaned in and hugged her brother.

888888

Clark walked into to the Luther mansion and was greeted by Lex Luther. Clark dropped by every so often to pay a visit to Lex, but today he had to drop off Lex's produce order. "Where do you want these?" asked Clark pretending that they were heavy.

"Right there is fine." Replied the billionaire pointing to a corner. "So how's Kristen? Any luck at finding a donor?"

"She's hanging in there but no luck with the donor. When the meteor shower hit it did something to her white blood cell count. It like increased it. That's why she never got sick until now. So in order for her to get a donor, they have to be a match and have increased white blood cells caused by meteors. Well Lex I wish I could stay longer but I have more deliveries to make, I'll see you later." Clark waved good- bye and headed for the door. Lex kept replaying Clark's words in his head. _A high white blood cell count _he thought. Then he grabbed his keys and headed for his expensive sports car.

_**Okay, I know that this was short but I am leaving for my dance competition tomorrow and I won't time to update for a few days. So I wrote this to help you hang in there. I promise my next chapter will be much longer. Please review! Thank you! Enjoy!**_


	4. shocking surprises

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- if I did own Smallville would I really be writing fanfictions? Oh and I would have all of Clark's powers and I would be dating him, so maybe it's a good thing I don't own it.

A/N- Thanks for all reviews! Please send me your thoughts constructive criticism is always welcome!

One Week Later

The Kent family is in the kitchen enjoying Saturday morning breakfast. Clark was getting scolded for drinking out of the milk bottle when there was a knock at the door.

"Lex. What are you doing here?" Clark looked at his watch "at quarter to seven?"

"Well I just got some tests back from my doctor and I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Umm…not to sound crude or anything but why would we care about what your doctor says." Said Clark jokingly.

"Because it was a bone marrow test, and mine matches Kristen's." explained Lex. The Kent family was surprised, but happy by the news.

"Wait, so what. Lex still needs to have a high amount of white blood cells. Which I doubt he does." Stated Kristen sadly. Everyone went silent, after a moment Lex smiled and let out a small giggle.

"Lex I don't think that this is very funny." Stated Clark firmly

"You're right Clark it's not, but there is more to the good news." He paused and looked at Kristen " The day of the meteor shower I was in a field when the meteors hit."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with…" Lex cut off Kristen before she could finish her sentence.

"As a result from the blast I was left bald and it also gave me an abnormally high white blood cell count."

"Are you serious! Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!" exclaimed Kristen as she hugged Lex.

"Well believe it. I have the results right here to prove it!" he replied as he handed Jonathon a pile of papers. Jonathon quickly read it over with Martha and Clark looking over his shoulder.

"Well it looks like your right! According to this you are a perfect match for Kristen." Said Martha happily.

"Well I hate to leave you like this but I have a meeting in metropolis at noon, and I am already behind schedule." Answered Lex as he looked at his expensive watch and headed for the door.

"Lex, wait!" called Jonathon, Lex turned around and looked at him "Thank you"

"That means a lot coming from you Mr. Kent." Said Lex as he walked out the door.

"Well I hate to spoil you day but that was just your bus." Said Martha pointing to the yellow school bus driving by. Clark quickly grabbed his jacket and headed out the door with Kristen on his heels. When the got the end of the driveway they made sure no one was looking. Kristen climbed on his back and they super sped to school.

888888

"Thanks Clark." Said Kristen as Clark gently set her on the ground. She quickly re-adjusted her baseball cap to make sure it wouldn't fall off.

"Yo Clark!" Both Clark and Kristen turned around to see Chloe and Pete.

"Hey guys." Replied Clark quickly. Suddenly Kristen spotted two of her friends from her softball team.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." She quickly said "Tammie! Ally! Wait up!"

"So how's she doing?" asked Chloe quietly as soon as Kristen was out of earshot. Kristen hated it whenever anybody asked her how she was feeling.

"Great! We actually found a match for her bone marrow transplant." Explained Clark happily

"Wow. That's great." Said Chloe excitedly

"So who is it?" asked Pete

"Uhh…Lex." replied Clark

"Lex Luther!" shouted Pete "A Luther doing something generous? I never thought I would see the day."

"Wait Clark I thought that Kristen's match had to have an extraordinarily high white blood cell count." Questioned Chloe

"They do." Answered Clark "I guess Lex was in town at the time of the meteor shower." Then the bell rang and the group walked off to class.

88888888

"Kristen ready to go home?" asked Clark as his sister emerged from the school.

"Actually I was going to go to the softball practice." Clark paused and was about to speak "Don't worry Clark I am only going to **_Watch._** Ally said that she could give me a lift home."

"Alright go I'll tell mom and dad."

"Thanks Clark." She replied as she followed her friends to the softball field.

"Clark do you want a ride home?" questioned Pete as he walked up beside him

"Sure." Clark followed Pete to his car.

888888888

"Man can you believe that they actually thought that this year's harvest wont be as plentiful because of the twisters." Said Pete

"Yeah Smallville's got enough corn to feed it inhabitants for like the next ten years." Suddenly Pete drove over a piece of glass, blowing off his tire. He drove off the road and landed in a ditch in the cornfield.

"Damn it!" Said Pete as he got out, while Clark followed. "I think my tire went flying over that way." He said as he ventured into the cornfield.

"Clark! Get over here."

Clark came over to his friend only to find not a mangled tire but a very familiar alien spacecraft.

_I hope you like this chapter. I will try and get the next one out as soon as I can. Believe it or not even though school is out I am incredibly busy between dance class and cheerleading. Please review!_


	5. valueable guy time

Chapter 5

A/n- Thank you all so much for the reviews! They are so encouraging. I hope you like this chapter as well.

"W-what do you think it is?" asked Clark even though he knew what the answer was.

"Clark, are you really that dense? It's a spaceship! I wonder how long it's been here? Dude, what if there was an alien inside." Gloated Pete happily.

"A spaceship. Pete don't you think that's a little out there. It is probably just some sort of high-tech crop duster or something."

"No way, man. This is definitely a spaceship. Now let's go change the tire so we can come back with your dad's truck." Explained Pete

"What wait where are you gonna take it?"

"We can put it in my tool shed Indiana Jones couldn't find it in there."

"Pete, I think we should take it back to my house. We can put it in my storm cellar it will be safer there." Suggested Clark

"No way! Your dad will flip! Besides I found it. Now help me change this tire." Clark followed Pete.

Once the tire was fixed the two were on their way. Pete dropped Clark off at the Kent Farm. "I'll er…I got some chores to do so umm…I call you after dinner so we can go get the thing." Said Clark as he exited the car.

"Alright, man this is gonna be so sweet!" exclaimed Pete

"Oh Pete maybe we shouldn't tell anyone, at least not until we find out what this thing is for sure. We don't want to be wrong and be the laughing stalk of the entire town." Pete nodded in agreement as he drove away.

"Mom! Dad! I think we have a problem." Said Clark as he entered the house.

"Why what's the matter? Is something wrong with your sister?" ask Martha with worry.

"No Kristen's fine-"

"Oh thank goodness where is she anyway?"

"She went to go watch her friends play softball a friend is giving her a ride home. Now Like I said I think we have a big problem." explained Clark "I found the ship."

"I don't see how that's a problem, son. Now tell me where it is so we can go get it." Said Jonathon

"Okay, let me rephrase this Pete and I found the ship." He said then he explained the story about the flat tire and finding the ship. "What are we going to do about this? Pete wants me to come over tonight with the truck so we can put it in his tool shed." At that moment Kristen walked in the house.

"Hey everyone. Jeez, who died?" joked Kristen when she saw the expression on her family members faces.

"Oh nothing, Kristen you have a doctors appointment in about an hour. Why don't you go get cleaned up." Suggested Martha. Kristen let out a groan and walked up to her bedroom.

"Just tell Pete that we had to take the truck to take your sister to the doctor. And tonight you can go, get the ship and bring it back here. Okay?" said Jonathon sternly. Clark nodded and went to go tell Pete that they couldn't take the truck.

At about 12:30 that night Clark got into the family pick up truck and quietly drove to the field where he had found his spaceship. Once he arrived he made sure that there was no one else in sight, when the coast was clear he hoisted the alien craft into the back of the truck and covered it with a black tarp. Then drove back home and put the ship back in the storm cellar where it belonged.

88888888

At school the next morning Clark ran into Pete at the Torch when Chloe wasn't there. "Hey, are we still on to get that thing after school? I made sure my dad doesn't need the truck." Said Clark calmly.

"Great except the ship is gone." Replied Pete solemnly

"What do you mean by gone"

"Gone as in its not there."

8888888

After school Clark and Kristen went home. Clark was outside fixing the tractor when Pete appeared. "Hey Pete what are you doing here?"

"Lana sent me on a mission. She said she's been so busy at the Talon she didn't have time to give you this. Don't get excited it's just a pie order for your mom."

"Thanks Pete. I'll give it to her when I go inside." Pete nodded and was about to head back to his car.

"Pete, I'm just about done here wanna go shoot some hoops?"

"Sure" he replied

"Okay, just give me a sec to put these tools away." Answered Clark as he began gathering up his tools.

"Clark can you go into the storm cellar and get me some peaches for dessert? Thank you." Yelled Martha unaware of Pete's presence.

"I'll get the peaches for your mom you put these things away, so we can play a little one on one." Offered Pete

"No Pete I'll get it!" shouted Clark as he ran after his friend

"Clark chill its just a couple of peaches I think I can manage on my own." At this point the two were standing in front of the storm cellar.

"No, Pete you go get the ball I'll get my mom the peaches." Clark tried to stop him but it was no use. Pete just walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. Stunned by what he saw.

"Clark, I can't believe you went behind my back and took this. I'm the one who found anyway it's not like you have license or registration for this thing. I found it it's mine!" said Pete as he stomped up the steps and back to his car.

"Pete I can explain."

"I don't want to hear your excuses," answered Pete as he drove away. As he drove out of the Kent farm he saw Clark face in his review mirror. Until suddenly he couldn't see him anymore. The next thing he knew he felt a huge jolt as his car stopped, he looked forward and saw Clark holding the hood of his car. Pete looked at his friend with confusion.

"Pete we need to talk. "

88888888

The two teens were back in the storm cellar Clark explaining the whole story about him being an alien and coming to earth in the meteor shower. Pete just starred at him dumbfounded.

"I-I can't believe you've kept this a secret from me for so long. I thought you were my friend I thought you trusted me." Spat back Pete.

"Pete, I wanted to it's just so complicated." Pete was silent looking angry "Come say something, anything. Call me an alien, a freak, a monster just say something."

"I'm out of here." Said Pete he was about to walk out of the storm cellar when Kristen walked in.

"Kristen what are you doing in here?" asked Clark being a little annoyed

"Getting the peaches you were supposed to get for mom's pie." She walked close to her brother and made her tone a whisper. "What are you doing down here with Pete?" he just gave he a look saying _I'll explain everything later. _As Kristen was walking up the steps she froze.

"Kristen, are you alright?" asked Clark. At that moment she began to fall backwards. Clark used his super speed to catch his falling sister.

_**What do you think? Please let me know I love reviews! And please no flames. Enjoy **_


	6. Pre Op

Chapter 6

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! They are so encouraging please keep them coming. I hope you like the next chapter!

Jonathon, Martha, Clark and Pete were sitting in the hospital waiting room. They were all anxious to find out what was going on with Kristen. It had been exceptionally quiet since Clark and Pete weren't exactly on speaking terms. Then the doctor appeared.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent. We stabilized your daughter, but she will only get worse unless she gets that transplant as soon as possible." Explained the doctor.

"But I thought Lex Luther was a perfect match." Asked Jonathon

"He is." Replied the doctor. " And we have contacted him and he is on his way here as we speak. We will go over the terms of the transplant with him and hopefully we can have this surgery on its way but 9:00 tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, doctor." Answered Martha as she happily hugged her husband.

88888

"Now Mr. Luther I would like to discuss the terms of the surgery with you." Said the doctor

" Yes doctor, I am listening"

We already drew the necessary amount of blood, so that part is over. You will have the option of general anesthesia or just from the spine down. Once we are in the O.R. we will draw the bone marrow from the back of you pelvic bone. We will be taking about 5 of your marrow. After the procedure we will keep you here over night then you will be able to go home. But you may experience some tenderness in the back of your pelvic bone over the next few days."

"Yes doctor we have already been through all of this. And I am prepared to do this." Responded Lex

"Alright Mr. Luther then if I could just have you sign these papers, we will begin the pre- surgical procedure." Said the doctor as he handed Lex a pile of papers.

"Oh and doctor one more thing."

"Yes, Mr. Luther?"

" I would like to cover the cost of this procedure, not just my end but the Kent's as well." The doctor nodded and left the room.

88888

"Clark you have been here for two hours. Why don't you and Pete go get something to eat?" suggested Martha

"Alright mom." Answered Clark as he got up to leave. Pete was reluctant to follow but he did.

"Come on Pete. How many times do I have to apologize? I am sorry that I never told you. But you have to realize there are bigger things going on right now then you and me." Asked Pete as the two entered the elevator.

"You know what Clark you're right. Kristen is more important right now. But you have to realize that you hurt me. When we were growing up I always saved all of my secrets for you and as it turns out you could never return the favor." Retorted an angry Pete

"Pete I thought of telling you my secret everyday. But my parents didn't want me to. They still don't know that I told you." He paused "Pete, I know that I hurt you and nothing will ever make up for it but I can only apologize so many times." At this point the two teens had stepped out of the elevator.

"I'm sorry, Clark this is just something that cant be forgiven." Stated Pete firmly as he walked away.

88888

"Thanks, son." Said Jonathon as he grabbed the cup of coffee his son had brought him. "Where did Pete go?"

"Oh he had to get home." Responded Clark. "Hi Lex"

"The doctors told us that the surgery will go on tomorrow at 9am. I just wanted to tell you how much this means to us and if there is ever anything we can do to repay you." Said a tearful Martha.

"Thank you Mrs. Kent. But all I ask is that someday you manage to see past the Luther name and see me for who I am." Answered Lex as he shot a look over at Jonathon.

"Lex." Jonathon began "Please consider yourself as part of the family." He gave him a respectful handshake.

"Thank you Mr. Kent this really means a lot"

"No Lex. Thank you." Added Martha tearfully

"Now if you will excuse me I am going to get something to eat. Another twenty minutes and I won't be able to eat anything." And with that Lex walked off

"Clark why don't you and your mother go home and get some rest." Suggested Jonathon

"Dad, why don't you come home with us? Visiting hours are over anyway."

"Jonathon, he has point. We will come back tomorrow." Confirmed Martha

"Alright." Agreed Jonathon as the three family members exited the hospital.

888888

The next morning Clark woke up earlier than he could ever remember. But to his surprise when he went down stairs his parents were seated at the table.

"You couldn't sleep either?" asked Clark as he walked down the steps.

"Clark the sun isn't even up yet what's going on." Asked his father

" I just wanted to get a head start on the chores." Lied Clark

"Since when have you been eager to milk cows?" questioned Martha

"Something's bothering you, son." Stated Jonathon, Clark was about to answer "Something other than your sister."

"Pete and I aren't exactly on the same page right now. I told him my secret." He paused and saw the look on his parents faces "I didn't have a choice in the matter." He explained about how Martha had insisted he got the peaches, and how Pete went down and saw the ship.

"Clark why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" asked Martha as she took a swig of her coffee.

" I figured you two had enough on your plate with Kristen and all."

"Clark just because Kristen is sick doesn't mean that we don't have time for your problems." Stated Jonathon. He took a long pause "You don't think Pete is going to tell anyone do you?"

"No." said Clark quickly "Pete was upset but not that upset."

"Well no sense on dwelling on this anymore. Clark go finish up the chores we have to be at the hospital in an hour." Said Martha as she stood up and poured herself some more coffee.

Clark got up from his seat at the table and zoomed around the farm faster than he ever had before. Before he knew he was back in the kitchen his parents hadn't even left their seats yet.

"My chores are done." Stated Clark proudly as he stopped in front of his dad

"Well son I have to say I am impressed. Now why don't you run upstairs and go take a quick shower." Said Jonathon with a smile. It was the first time Clark had seen a smile on either of his parent's faces in long time. He obediently headed up the steps at normal speed.

There you have it chapter 6 completed. What do you think so far? Please let me know!


	7. close calls

Chapter 7

A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews they really mean a lot.

The Kent family was seated in the hospital waiting room. It was now after 3 in the afternoon and they hadn't heard a word about Kristen. The family just sat there in silence.

"Clark!" Clark turned around to see none other than Chloe standing in the doorway "How's Kristen?"

"Good I guess but we haven't heard anything."

"I know that you have a lot to deal with right now, so you probably don't want to hear this but…" began Chloe

"Chloe just cut to the chase."

"Pete's missing." She hissed "No one has seen him since last night. Do you have any idea where he may be?"

"No, I don't know were he is. He isn't really talking to me right now. But keep me posted." He responded. Chloe gave a little nod and exited the hospital.

"Clark go look for Pete." Said Jonathon

"But what about Kristen?" he asked "She needs me now."

"Your sister is in good hands. Plus she would rather you go look for your friend than sit here keeping watch." Clark nodded at his father and ran out of the building in search of his friend. He used his super speed to catch up with Chloe.

"Chloe, do you have any idea about where Pete might be?"

"Shouldn't you be waiting for Kristen?" she asked

"Just answer the question." He urged

"No idea. I don't even think anything out of the ordinary happened." She paused "Wait. He said that he had a run in with Dr. Hamilton."

"The meteor freak?" he questioned "I thought he left Smallville."

"Looks like he's back. He used to do experiments in that run down shack on the outside of town." But before Chloe could conclude her sentence Clark was gone.

888888

Clark came upon the shack less than two minutes later. He ran inside just in time to see Pete tied to a chair and Dr. Hamilton about to inject him with a syringe containing a green substance. He used his x-ray vision to shatter the syringe spilling the green liquid over the ropes that bound his friend. Then he pushed Dr. Hamilton out of the way in order to get to Pete, but once he ripped off the first set of ropes, he immediately felt the affects of the meteors and fell to the ground in pain. At this point Dr. Hamilton had got up and was hovering over Clark with a bottle of melted down meteors. The jittery man was about to dump it on his head when Pete finished untying himself and bashed the doctor over the head with a fire extinguisher, making him fall backwards on the ground.

"Clark? Clark what's wrong?" asked Pete as he went to aid his friend

"I'm a-allergic to the meteor rocks." He stuttered. At that moment Dr. Hamilton had another one of his shaking attacks and knocked over some meteor liquid, which fell upon his head. Making him shake even more. "P-Pete we gotta help him."

Pete ran over to the shaking man but it was too late. His horrendous jitters had lead to his death. "Clark it's too late. He's dead."

"I don't get you man." Stated Pete once the two had vacated the building "Dr. Hamilton was gonna tell everyone your secret and you still wanted to help him."

"Well Pete I couldn't let you die to protect my secret and I can't let any else die either." Stated Clark proudly "Now lets get to the hospital."

888888

"Mom, dad. How's Kristen and Lex?" asked Clark as soon as he and Pete entered the waiting room.

"We still don't know. But the doctor should let us know any minute." Replied Martha as she hugged both her son and Pete. "I'm so happy that both of you are alright."

"Pete, I hope you realize that keeping this secret should not be taken lightly." Whispered Jonathon.

"Don't worry Mr. Kent I won't tell a sole."

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Asked the doctor. "Your daughter has been out of surgery for a few hours and she is doing as well as can be expected. She is probably still very groggy but you may go and see her. But only for a few minutes."

The Kents and Pete ventured toward Kristen and Lex's room. "Hi sweetie how do you feel?" asked Martha

"Okay, I guess." Answered the teen faintly

While Clark's parents talked with Kristen, Clark went over to the other end of the room to talk to Lex. "Clark. Hi." Stated Lex who seemed more awake than his sister.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Numb but they say it'll pass." Answered the bald man

"Lex, I just wanted to say thanks. You saved Kristen's life and if I can ever do anything to repay-"

"Clark, you saved my life that day on the bridge. Let's call it even." Suggested Lex "now go see your sister." Clark nodded his head and walked over to his sister's bed.

"Mom, dad do you think I could talk to Kristen alone for a moment?" asked Clark

"Sure." Replied Jonathon. He, his wife and Pete exited the room. When his parents were gone Clark closed the curtain between Kristen and Lex's bed.

"Kristen. I just want to tell you that you are the bravest person I know and I am really happy that you are going to be alright." Explained Clark

"Clark, thanks." Whispered Kristen.

Clark talked with his sister a little longer before he left her to rest.

_**What do you think? I promise it wont take as long to get the next chapter up. Please R&R!**_


End file.
